1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a ski boot of the type which adapts to the shape of a foot of the wearer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known ski boot of this type, the strands of a tensioning wire, which initially run below the front shaft part of the boot, are each guided through an opening in the front shaft part and then run in the shinbone region above the front shaft part (DE-A-31 31 555 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,403). Closing of the boot, that is to say the pressing of the front shaft part against the boot shell, is consequently necessarily linked, via the steel wire, with the drawing together of the side edges of the longitudinal opening.